


The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions

by angel_with_a_scythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Banter, Confessions, Fluff, Gift Fic, KuroDai Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Sweet, Training Camp, kurodai - Freeform, one bed, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/pseuds/angel_with_a_scythe
Summary: The coaches really think they're treating the Karasuno and Nekoma captains to a special weekend when they book them their own room in the hotel for a special training camp, but when they arrive, there's only one bed. Daichi wasn't planning on telling Kuroo how he felt any time soon, but it might just come out anyways when the universe keeps shoving them together. Literally.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kythen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/gifts).



> Author’s Note: Merry Christmas, Ky! I was very excited to get you for my Secret Santa and I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy this little morsel and forgive me for taking forever.
> 
> January Edit: Fixed some errors. My bad.

When they stepped off the buses, a whirl of fresh, mountain air hit their lungs. It was a rejuvenating feeling, breathing life into their otherwise tired bodies and eliciting a spark of much needed energy. The trees were a vivid green that reminded Daichi more of home, a welcome change to the typical cityscape they usually had to travel to for their training camps with Nekoma. It was close to sunset, the trees and greenery reflecting the beginnings of golden hues as the horizon began to mute the sunlight. It was truly beautiful, and he couldn’t wait to explore.

Daichi flung his arms up and stretched with a deep inhale, the creaking of his muscles slowly easing into fluidity once more. He couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled into his chest, hitching his breath quietly as a smile crept onto his face.

They were finally here.

A similar sentiment was exuding from the rest of his teammates as they slowly stumbled from the bus, wiping the tired from their eyes and taking in their surroundings. The energy steadily rose until Hinata was bouncing his way over to the Nekoma bus, presumably to look for Kenma.

Daichi couldn’t help but allow his eyes to follow, searching the sea of red for a familiar head of spiky black hair that he eventually spotted still plodding its way off the bus. His gaze lingered for a moment longer before he was pulled from his wandering thoughts by the bellow of coach Ukai’s voice.

“Listen up, everyone! I know you’re tired so let’s get our rooms situated. Coach Nekomata and I decided to change things up a bit and you’ll be rooming with your Nekoma counterparts!”

Daichi went very still, his lips pursing into a thin line. Wait, what was that supposed to mean?

“This training camp,” Nekomata continued, taking over for Ukai, “is all about perspective and learning. The mind is just as important as the body, and there is nothing more valuable than another’s point of view.” A lump began to form in Daichi’s throat with each passing word. He didn’t like what this was starting to imply.

There was anticipation buzzing among everyone, but Daichi was incredibly quiet and still. His mind tumbled through some thoughts in his head as they began to shuffle behind the coaches towards the lobby of the hotel. This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, right? They would probably be in groups, even if they were smaller than usual, and going outside of one’s comfort zone was valuable. Improvising and having to stray from the norm was a good way to be prepared for what could happen at any given time. He agreed that a strange change in energy was a valuable experience to apply to real matches in the future.

The coaches mumbled with the receptionist as the noise from the restless boys seemed to rise around them. The hotel was of a western design, sleek and modern, with lots of white marble that glimmered under the lights of the hefty sconces adorning each pillar. It was rather simple, otherwise, which made it comfortable and relaxing.

“This should be interesting,” came a familiar voice from over Daichi’s shoulder. He turned and peered up at Kuroo, whose face was graced with a sly smirk.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Daichi replied, plastering on a similar ilk.

“I wonder how many to each room?”

Before they could even speculate, the coaches began to announce the arrangements, with a general gathering of similar positions grouped together, as they promised. They gestured for Kuroo and Daichi to join them by reception. The two plodded over, adjusting the straps of their gym bags on their shoulders. Where would they be?

“As captains and seniors, you two will get your own room with your own beds, but we expect for you two to also spend some time in the other rooms with others of similar position. Here are your keys.” They each took the key offered to them.

Their own room? Just the two of them? This was not only unexpected but extremely undesirable... well, at least for Daichi.

Daichi had known for a very long time that what he’d been feeling for Kuroo was beyond normal admiration and friendship, but that didn’t mean he was any more prepared to deal with it than he had been when he’d first figured it out. If anything, he felt even less prepared. He’d had crushes before, sure—hadn’t everyone?—but this was something far more powerful and prevalent. That didn’t mean anything, however, when this kind of situation was so complicated; He had no idea if Kuroo even liked men, and even if he did there was no guarantee he was his type, or that he’d be willing to change the nature of their comfortable friendship. Once a relationship progressed from friends to lovers, there was no going back, and what they had now was already so incredible…

Daichi resisted the urge to sigh aloud, chastising himself in his mind. He was overanalyzing and they hadn’t even started the weekend yet. They each had their own bed, so what was he getting so worked up about anyways?

Finding the room was easy enough, but Daichi struggled and fumbled with the electronic key, sliding the card through the slot several times with no luck.

“Go slower.” Kuroo laughed, watching him with amusement as his fellow captain’s face went from normal to frustrated in a matter of seconds. Daichi tried again, going so slowly that the lock yelled at him before he was even half way through the swipe. Kuroo snickered again. “Not that slow. Haven’t you used one of these before?”

“I think my key just doesn’t work.” Daichi grumbled, carefully avoiding his gaze as his face blazed red all the way to the tips of his ears.

Kuroo gently plucked the key card from his hands and slid it through. It beeped and flashed green, and the lock could be heard clicking free. Kuroo’s smirk just grew larger and he gently pushed the door open. “You’re doing great.”

Daichi grumbled and trudged inside.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,” he teased with a laugh, following him inside, only to smash right into his back when he abruptly stopped. “Whoa, what—” But it didn’t take him long to realize why he’d stopped.

There was only one bed.

One perfectly starched, fluffy bed sat directly at the center of the right wall, looking as comfortable as plush cumulous clouds on a spring day. The flawless white was gaudy to him in that moment, as if the entire room was poised to emphasize this one, heavenly looking bed that Daichi was seeing more like a nightmare from his deepest hell.

“This can’t be right. They seem to have given us the wrong room,” Daichi said in faux calm, pulling the pamphlet of the hotel from his pocket and eyeing it as if it might hold some answers. “The coaches said we’d each have our own bed…”

The room was rather nice, actually. It looked a little more lavish than either of them had imagined and certainly far too nice for boys who’d be spending most of their time out of said room in sweaty gym clothes… Kuroo hummed in thought.

“Yeah, we should definitely go talk to the front desk.” Both moved immediately, quickly making their way back to reception.

“Uh, yeah, hi, I think there is a mistake with our room.” Kuroo said, leaning casually on the counter to look over at the receptionist. “There are supposed to be two beds.”

“Oh?” The receptionist took the key and ran it to bring up the information, clicking through a few things. “Hm. I’m… not sure what happened here,” she said, sounding just as perplexed as they felt. “I see that two beds were requested and assigned, but…” They listened with bated breath, Daichi chewing on his lip and Kuroo’s usual languid smirk became a distressed, thin line. “…it appears the original room was double booked and we had to give you something else. I’m sorry for the confusion.”

“I mean, that’s fine. Can we just move to another room with two beds?”

“I’m sorry, we gave you our last room available. We’re completely booked this weekend.”

A daunting silence settled over them as their minds raced.

“Oh… Okay then. Uh, thank you for trying.”

The two of them parted from the desk, slowly making their way back towards the room. The silence between them was agonizing and the Karasuno captain could swear his heart beat could clearly be heard reverberating through the hallway.

Inside his mind was screaming in a colossal panic. The screeching inside of him might have actually been layers upon layers of anxious thoughts all trying to be heard, but the result was nothing short of a jet engine positioned next to his ear.

“—right?”

“Hm?” Daichi jerked his eyes up, meeting Kuroo’s just as they came to a stop in front of their door.

“I said it’s no big deal. We can make it work, right?”

Daichi laughed nervously. “Yeah, of course. It’s not weird. We’re friends.”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo took the liberty of swiping his card and they both entered.

“So, uh… any preference for a side?”

“Oh, I’ll just… take this one here,” Daichi said, scooting towards the edge of the bed closest to him and lifting his bag onto it. He began to fish for the items he needed to get ready for bed, carefully keeping his head bowed to avoid Kuroo’s gaze.

Kuroo followed suit, hoisting his own bag onto the bed and licking his lips slowly. He, however, peered through his bangs to glance at his companion. His heart was thundering in his chest but Daichi seemed so calm.

It’s just two friends in a bed, right? Nothing strange, here.

“Yeah, exactly,” Kuroo answered.

Daichi jerked his head up. He’d said that out loud? Mortification sank slowly into his chest, and he laughed to mask his unsteady breathing. How embarrassing! He resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the corner and wither away to nothingness. He gnawed on his bottom lip as his pulse roared in his ears. He was right, though, wasn’t he? They were just two friends sharing a bed. It was totally natural and he’d done it a million times with other friends.

But he hadn’t harbored crushes for those friends…

But it was only a weekend. Two nights. He could do that. Anyone could do that. Besides, they’d hardly be spending any time in the room anyways, so it would go by in the blink of an eye. This notion finally calmed him enough to return rationality to him. He blinked and looked around for where he had placed his phone, a small light flashing to notify him he had a message. He quickly picked it up and opened the texts: a snarky message from Suga which he promptly ignored, a message from Hinata laden with spelling errors about how dinner was ready, and a text from Kuroo, which must have been towards the end of their journey when Daichi was dozing on the bus.

He ignored that one too, for now.

“Looks like everyone is gathering for dinner in the main hall,” Daichi offered. It was late, but a full stomach would definitely help him ease back into a tired state and hopefully aid him to rest.

“Age before beauty,” Kuroo teased, gesturing for Daichi to exit first. The other shot him a glare but he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“I’m _younger_ than you,” Daichi countered, chuckling, but exiting nonetheless. 

“Ah, you’re right. And far prettier, really.” Kuroo dodged the hand that darted out to smack his arm, jogging a few steps ahead out of reach. “You’re supposed to say ‘thank you’ when someone compliments you.”

Though they were acting like their normal selves, they practically ran from the room—or each other, neither of them could tell anymore—and the smell of fresh food assuaged their nerves, a welcome distraction from their current predicament. They parted without so much as a word and joined their teammates around a gigantic table.

“How’s the room, Daichi?” Suga asked with a sly smirk, eyes boring into his very soul. “That’s so cool that the captains get their OWN room,” he added. Daichi swallowed.

“It’s fine. You know, just a regular old room,” Daichi said dismissively, pulling his napkin into his lap.

Suga eyed him. It was incredibly apparent that something was amiss and that made him scoot in closer to his captain with a calculating look dissecting every movement Daichi made. His body language was stiff, his eyes were jumping everywhere in an attempt to avoid eye contact, and he quickly jumped at the opportunity to make any kind of comment in conversation with anyone except Suga. Oh, something was definitely up.

“So,” Suga said, taking a dish and pulling some of its contents onto his plate before passing it along. “Three days stuck in the same room as your crush,” he mumbled, then clicked his tongue. “Talk about a plot twist.”

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Oh, that good huh? The coaches are being so kind, trying to give a little extra something to the captains for all their hard work…” Suga mused.

“The road to hell is often paved with good intentions,” Daichi sighed. Suga burst into laughter.

“Now I definitely know something is up. Just tell me and get it over with.”

Daichi paused, staring at his plate as his face began to heat up against his will.

“There’s… there’s only one bed,” he buried his face in his hands. Suga went very, very quiet and stared in bewilderment.

“Oh, this is beautiful,” Suga finally said, an evil grin splitting his face. Daichi’s face turned even darker. “This is fantastic,” he cackled. “My god, the universe is going out of its way to shove you two together. Literally.” Suga held his stomach, laughing behind his free hand as his shoulders shook with mirth. “Oh, wow.”

“Suga…” Daichi hissed as a few glances their way grew curious.

“I’m sorry,” he continued to laugh, slapping Daichi’s back hard. “Oh, god, this is just the most wonderful thing to ever happen.” His friend glowered in response, wincing with every smack to his shoulder blades. Suga didn’t realize how powerful his hits were… or perhaps he did and he was just enjoying the torture. One could never tell with Suga. “Thank you, God,” Suga said, looking up at the ceiling in mock prayer. “We’re all sick of the longing stares and wistful sighs.” He received an elbow to his ribs and he coughed through another laugh before finally settling and letting the other enjoy his meal in silence. For now.

The meal passed without much more in terms of a disturbance, though Suga shot him a knowing glance every once in a while that he did his best to ignore. With the closing of their meal, the sense of dread returned once again as people began to stand and yawn and say their farewells. Unconsciously, his eyes found Kuroo, whose eyes in turn found him and Daichi quickly looked away.

Though he had wanted to tell Kuroo how he felt eventually, this wasn’t exactly the way he thought it would go down.

They hesitantly joined, jaunting down the hallway together towards the elevator and awkwardly standing in silence as the doors closed and they were locked inside the box.

His palms became clammy and it suddenly felt far too hot in the elevator. Had elevators always taken this long to ascend?

He did his best to think about things rationally in order to calm himself. It was just a bed, it didn’t mean he had to bare his soul to his crush simply because they were sleeping next to each other. The coaches worked hard to arrange this gift for them and he should appreciate every moment of it. Perhaps he could take this time to get to know Kuroo even better? It would be easy to distract himself if they were playing 20 questions.

The ping of the elevator brought him from his thoughts. He did feel marginally better and, as they began their routine for the evening, the distractions seemed to calm him even more.

…Until he turned around to see Kuroo without a shirt on. His heart thundered in his chest as if it had never stopped in the first place. At this rate, he was almost positive he was going to have a heart attack. He tried desperately to peel his eyes off the sun kissed skin, gaze wandering down until he was met with the fading tan line that sat just at his hips. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry.

He quickly averted his eyes as Kuroo turned, disappearing into the bathroom to shower.

When they had finally settled into bed, he couldn’t have felt more awake. All the logic he’d used to calm himself no longer worked and it was like whatever normality that usually occupied his brain was on vacation. He couldn’t remember a single question he wanted to ask Kuroo about his life, even though he was sure he had hundreds. As if his mind—or lack thereof—wasn’t annoying him enough, his body screamed at him, begged him to inch closer to touch Kuroo’s skin. His nerves tingled with electricity and explosive need, every shift of the sheet dragging across his hypersensitive skin sending another wave of awareness straight to his brain. Kuroo’s elbow brushed his arm and Daichi jerked subconsciously as if he’d been burned.

Kuroo didn’t seem to notice, yawning deeply beside him.

“Goodnight,” Daichi said quietly.

“Night, Sa’amura.”

The way he said his name right next to his ear, even slurred with exhaustion, was enough to send a small shiver down Daichi’s entire body. He stared at the ceiling, or what little he could see of it.

It was going to be a long night.

\---

The light pierced through the crack in the shades directly into Daichi’s eyes. He winced and recoiled backwards, but he didn’t move as much as he anticipated. In fact, he couldn’t move much of anything, and his head was laying on something rather hard as opposed to the pillow he’d been burying it into last night. His heart jumped in his throat as a mix of scents invaded his nostrils in the most pleasant of ways and he was _very_ aware of who those smells belonged to. His cheek was pressed against Kuroo’s bare chest, one arm slung around his waist while the other was crushed underneath him slowly going numb, and their legs were comfortably braided together. It felt better than he could have ever imagined.

_Oh, god. Oh, dear god._

It was happening. He smelled so good and it felt like they fit together so perfectly. Every part of Kuroo pressed against him felt better than he’d dreamed, firm with muscle but soft skin agonizingly tempting. His fingers were already brushing along the smooth skin of the Nekoma captain’s side, just above his hip, and he had to consciously stop them from exploring further. His body ached, and he clenched his fist subconsciously against the sudden arousal that started to coil at the pit of his stomach.

_Oh, GOD._

He quickly disengaged, attempting to be careful and not wake him, but as soon as he managed to turn away, he heard the shuffle and groan of Kuroo waking behind him.

_Shit. Shitshitshit._

Why was he like this? He closed his eyes briefly and willed his body to calm down. He desperately tried to think of something, anything to distract himself from the current situation, but his mind only wanted to think of Kuroo. What did he look like first thing in the morning? He hadn’t had a moment to look at him before his body started betraying him. God, what a missed opportunity that was. Did he drool? Would he look funny or sexy? Would his face be covered in crease marks from the pillow?

“Daichi? D’you sleep okay?” Kuroo asked, speech slightly slurred from fatigue.

“Yeah, yep. I sure did. How about you?”

“Yeah. Really well, actually.”

Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he while Daichi agonized over every second? In an attempt to divert his attention away from the situation last night, he’d began counting sheep in his mind, but then he’d lost tally every time his mind strayed back to Kuroo and he’d have to start all over again… Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and peered down at his shorts, still tenting. _Shit._

“Well, I’m going to shower and then we should head down for breakfast,” Daichi said, springing up and dashing into the bathroom, leaving a perplexed Kuroo to stare after.

A cold shower was the only thing that could save him at this point.

Kuroo’s eyes lingered on the closed door as the sound of the shower seeped through. Hadn’t Daichi showered last night?

The shower was quick and Daichi was out again before he knew it and getting ready for the day.

“You sure you’re okay?” Kuroo asked. “You didn’t seem like you could get to sleep last night. You finally calmed down when you pressed up against me… Didn’t realize you were a cuddler. You could have warned me,” Kuroo teased.

Daichi turned pink, mouth agape momentarily while he fumbled for his toothpaste. “Oh, uh, sorry. I usually have a bunch of pillows… I guess I mistook you for them.”

“Is that so?” Kuroo mused, joining him to brush his teeth. He eyed Daichi next to him in the mirror, masking his grin by shoving his toothbrush in his mouth. “Tonight we can cuddle all you want.” Daichi sputtered. “Wouldn’t want you to blame your poor performance on lack of sleep when it’s really just your lack of skill.”

Kuroo really knew how to mess with him. That’s just how Kuroo was, it seemed, and he was still trying to get used to it. He probably didn’t realize how suggestive and flirtatious it came off, but Daichi would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

Maybe… just possibly… Kuroo really was flirting with him?

His heart skipped a beat at the hope.

He spit in the sink, washing it down, and disappeared back into the bedroom to gather his volleyball gear in preparation for today.

“We’ll see whose skill is lacking, today.” He’d take this opportunity to channel his excess energy into the ball and drive it straight to Kuroo’s face. “You underestimate me, as usual.”

“On the contrary,” Kuroo purred, giving Daichi’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I’m really looking forward to taking everything you can give me.”

Daichi sucked in a breath, fists clenching around his shorts as he shoved them into the gym bag.

\---

He spent breakfast shoving his face full of food with a renewed sense of determination. His counter insults and wits may have been thrown off guard by this whole situation, but he would make sure to step up his game during their match to get back to his normal self.

“You seem lively this morning,” Suga observed, watching Daichi. “Which is interesting considering you look like you haven’t slept.” Daichi shot him a look that let him know he hit the nail on the head. “Ooh, you didn’t? Because you two were busy all night?”

“Suga, please,” Daichi sighed rubbing his temples.

“What?” He asked innocently, taking a huge bite of rice. He snickered around it, watching the emotions roll over his friend’s face with wild satisfaction. “So you just stared at the ceiling all night, trying not to move?”

Daichi went still. Bulls eye.

“Wow,” Suga continued with a chuckle. “You’re really nailing this. Did you ever think that maybe he totally likes you back? I’ve heard some of the things he says to you… we all have.”

That sounded a little too good to be true.

“Maybe,” Daichi admitted, face heating up just a bit. “But that’s just how he is, you know? He knows how to get under your skin.”

“I bet he’d like to get under your skin, alright…”

Daichi sighed into a laugh, half exasperated and half giddy at the possibility that he might have a chance at this. Maybe Suga was right. Kuroo hadn’t pushed him away when they’d been plastered together in bed. In fact, he’d reciprocated, even if it was during a sleep-induced haze. If he looked at things from an outside perspective, they really did look like two people who _really_ liked each other.

“All I’m saying,” Suga said, “is that you should try.”

Daichi didn’t answer, but he took it to heart, licking his lips and weighing his options.

\---

The matches were a welcome distraction from the confusion and indecision that had been plaguing him since they arrived at the hotel. He put everything he had into volleyball, slamming it down with every ounce of strength he had and earning quite a few impressed stares from his teammates. Whatever was driving Daichi fired them all up and it was the closest set of games they’d ever had. His focus was impeccable, receiving nearly every ball that came at him and sending Nekoma into an irritated frenzy.

When they finally finished, his legs felt like jelly, his arms were bright red and hot, and he wanted nothing more than to lay on the floor and not move for the rest of the trip. He would surely sleep tonight, no matter how aware he was of Kuroo’s presence next to him.

That time came far more quickly than he would have liked, but after eating and showering, he felt a little more stable. He flopped face down onto the bed with a groan, limbs like cement in heightened gravity.

“I could get used to this,” Kuroo said, eyeing him on the bed as he wiped the residual moisture off the back of his neck with a towel. Daichi mustered the energy to turn his face to look at him.

“What?”

“You. In my bed.”

His heart soared into his throat and he swallowed hard.

“Kuroo, the things you say are borderline sexual harassment,” he laughed.

“How about just sexual? Consensual sexual harassment? Is that a thing?”

“No,” he laughed. “Because it wouldn’t be harassment if the other party likes it.”

“Well, do you?”

Daichi paused, the question catching him off kilter. He mustered up the courage to look Kuroo directly in his eyes. The amber of his gaze seemed to glow with something, the shimmer of the moisture on his skin glinting in the dim lighting, as if someone had painted him there. He pursed his lips, trying to keep his eyes focused on his face. He turned onto his side and pushed himself to sit up.

“You’re too much,” he laughed, brushing it off and avoiding the question. Perhaps he didn’t have the courage he thought he did. Something passed over Kuroo’s face; he could have sworn it was disappointment, but he wasn’t sure if he was simply seeing what he wanted to see.

“Well, we should head to bed. We have to get up even earlier tomorrow so we can get home at a decent time while still getting some practice in.” Kuroo dipped into the bathroom, tossing his towel haphazardly onto the rack.

Daichi clenched his jaw, feeling a bit of regret sink in. Should he have simply told the truth? The moment was gone and replaced with something heavy and now he felt like he’d made a serious mistake. What if he never got an opportunity like this again? He’d been so worried and focused on treading lightly that he had to admit he wasn’t taking the opportunity to enjoy this time with Kuroo. In fact, he’d practically avoided him at every turn.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Kuroo move to his side of the bed and clamber in and Daichi followed suit, lying back and staring at the ceiling. Silence settled over them as Kuroo pulled out his phone and went through his messages. Daichi stole glances, biting the inside of his cheek while his mind tumbled through ways to restart the conversation.

But nothing came. His mind utterly and completely failed him. He didn’t know how long he’d been clawing through his own thoughts, for soon enough Kuroo tucked his phone away and turned to Daichi.

“Alright, come here.” Kuroo said. Daichi blinked and looked over at him. “You’re a cuddler. I swear we went over this this morning. I’m pretty sure you were awake.” Kuroo snickered and Daichi’s face burned once again. How many times did that make on this trip?

“You don’t need to do that just so I can sleep better…” Daichi mumbled, but his hopes were rising once again.

“Oh, it’s mostly self-serving, I assure you.”

His heart rate skyrocketed at all those words implied. His brain seemed to short circuit, desperately trying to process the words that just left the Nekoma captain’s lips.

“Oh?” His tone betrayed more of his surprise than he would have wanted, but he didn’t care. He looked directly at Kuroo, eyes begging him for clarification in lieu of the words he couldn’t seem to force from his throat. He couldn’t help admire the beautiful smile on Kuroo’s face that pulled him forward as if his charisma had its own gravity. He took the opportunity and scooted into the open arms.

Kuroo hooked an arm behind him, pulling him closer, and Daichi’s head rest perfectly on Kuroo’s thinly clothed chest.

It only took him a moment to realize the thundering heartbeat he was hearing wasn’t his own.

Kuroo was just as nervous as he was. He jerked his gaze up to peer at Kuroo’s face.

“Are you always this accommodating?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo laughed nervously.

“No.”

What? No snark? No witty comeback? Kuroo met his gaze briefly, then quickly looked away.

“Then… you don’t treat everyone like this?”

“Daichi…” He furrowed his brow . “…I’ve literally been flirting with you since the moment I met you. I don’t know how much more clear I can make this. Do I need to spell it out for you?”

His breath hitched.

“So all this torture you’ve been putting me through…” Daichi said, narrowing his eyes. He suddenly felt like he had the high ground. “You’ve actually been hitting on me?”

“Wow. Torture is such a strong word. Most people just call that flirting.”

Daichi laughed. It felt like a weight was lifting from his shoulders.

“Then your ‘flirting’ style and ‘joking’ styles are eerily similar.”

“Daichi, I send you kissy emojis. Do you send kissy emojis to your platonic friends?”

“…I just thought that was you trying to get under my skin!”

“No, I was trying to get into your _pants._ ”

“With kissy emojis. Wow, it’s a wonder we’ve even made it this far.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to turn red and he pushed Daichi away.

“You know what? Fine, go be cold on your side of the bed. Don’t even try to wiggle your way onto me like you did last night!” Daichi laughed, loud. He whined through his laughter and squeezed his way back to Kuroo.

“Nooooo, come back. I promise I’ll appreciate your kissy emojis more.”

“Nope. Ship has sailed. Port is closed.”

Daichi laughed harder, pulling himself against Kuroo and wrapping around him tightly.

“Good lord, what, are you a Koala?” Kuroo laughed in return, giving up on trying to keep him at bay and slipping his arms around him once again. Daichi buried his nose into Kuroo’s neck, taking a deep inhale of his smell and basking in this moment that seemed completely unreal.

They both sat in silence for a moment, but they could practically _hear_ the grins on each other’s faces. Neither of them wanted to move and risk shattering the mood.

“So… I take it the feeling is mutual?” Kuroo asked, just to be sure. Daichi chuckled.

“Yes.”

“Cool, cool… so…” His voice lowered in volume and he hesitated momentarily. “Can I kiss you?”

Daichi bit his own lip to keep a grin from betraying his excitement. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Kuroo carefully moved as Daichi loosened his grip and their faces drew closer. Their breath tickled each other’s lips as their eyes slowly searched each other’s gazes, taking in every detail, desperate to remember this moment. Finally, their lips touched and they melted into a deep kiss that sent electricity teaming through every nerve in their bodies.

It was a kiss that neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope the ending wasn’t too cheesy. Hehe. This story turned out way differently than I imagined it would, but I’m actually pretty content with the way it started to play out. I’m fond of the awkwardness that tends to come from miscommunications and confessions, so I hope it translated well when I was thinking how something like this would really play out in real life. Happy holidays, my dear Ky! I love you!


End file.
